Their's is the night
by Shadow Goddess
Summary: Two new neighbors, both with disturbing auras, that are very secretive and mysteries. One very shy, the other sudusive and wanting. What these two females want, the Z fighters are about to find out, and now, they don't think they want to know, nor belive.


Theirs is the Night  
  
  
  
It was a beautiful day in Dragonball Z land. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, and little children every where were outside playing, including Capsule Corps…  
  
"Give it back Trunks" Goten screamed.  
"I'm older so I get it first, besides, I'm the prince so you better listen or I'll tell my dad" Trunks said in his cocky Vegeta-like way. At that, Goten pouted and turned his back.  
"Trunks, you forget Goten is our guest. Give the bike back" Bulma yelled from where she was working.  
"But mom" Trunks wined.  
"No buts about it" Bulma interrupted. Trunks tried his puppy face on her but she gave him that look and he handed Goten his new bike.  
"Lets go for an adventure" Trunks whispered to Goten.  
"Okay, but we better ask first" Goten whispered back.  
"Asking is for babies. I'm brave just like my dad. Are you a baby Goten" Trunks asked.  
"Of course not" Goten said back. "I wish he wouldn't talk about his dad all the time" Goten thought. Trunks jumped on his old bike and quietly peddled off. Goten hesitated for a moment, he didn't want to get in trouble. But he also didn't want to look like a baby. He jumped on the bike and peddled after Trunks.  
After about five hours of exploring the forest, it began to get dark.  
"Don't you think we should get back?" Goten yelled to Trunks.  
"Why? Are you afraid of a little dark?" Trunks teased.  
"No" Goten yelled. "I'm just hungry," he said. "It wasn't all a lie. I am hungry," he thought.  
"I am too," Trunks said. "I guess we can go" Trunks turned his bike around and stared off. Goten followed.  
An hour later it was completely dark and the boys have been going in circles the whole time.  
"We're lost aren't we" Goten whispered. Trunks didn't answer, which scared Goten.  
  
*~*~* Meanwhile*~*~*  
  
"Bulma" Gohan called. Bulma turned around from her work. "I've come to pick up Goten. Do you know where he is?"  
"They were in the yard playing. They're probably up in his room. I'll help you look," she said. Both her and Gohan went into the house to Trunks's room. "Not in here. Those boys better not be in my lab." She said. She ran down to her lab and looked in every nook and cranny as Gohan looked elsewhere. They met in the kitchen when they were done searching.  
"They have to be some where. It's dark out." Gohan cried.  
"They might be with Vegeta. I'll go see. You go look outside." Bulma instructed. They both ran to their task.  
  
*~*~* Meanwhile*~*~*  
  
"I can't see a thing Trunks" Goten yelled.  
"Just keep peddling." Trunks yelled.  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" Goten screamed.  
"What, what happened?" Trunks yelled. He jumped off his bike.  
"Help me" Goten screamed. "I'm falling" Trunks slowly walked toward Goten's voice. "Be careful. I'm falling off of a cliff," Goten whimpered. Trunks grabbed Goten's arm.  
"I wish we could fly now more then ever" Trunks thought.  
"Don't let go" Goten said. He began to cry. Trunks pulled with all his might but he was slipping. It had rained the night before.  
"I'm slipping" Trunks yelled. He too began to cry.  
  
*~*~* Meanwhile*~*~*  
  
"What do you mean you can't find the little brats?" Vegeta screeched when he found out.  
"I only had my back turned for a moment," Bulma cried. Her face was already streaked from tears. Vegeta shoved her out of the way and went out of the gravity room.  
"Gohan. Come with me" Vegeta instructed. Gohan ran up to him and they flew off together.  
"Where are you going" Bulma cried.  
"To find them" Vegeta said calmly.  
  
*~*~* Meanwhile*~*~*  
  
"Goten, I can't hold on much longer," Trunks screamed. There was a slight rustle in the bushes.  
"What was that?" Goten asked. Trunks wasn't paying attention. He was looking out into the darkness and holding Goten at the same time.  
"Who's there?" Trunks shouted. No answer. More rustling. By now both boys were really scared. Then the rustling got closer and closer. They couldn't see who it was but they could tell it was a very short person. Who ever it was walked up to Trunks and grabbed Goten's hands.  
"No, let go. You leave him alone who ever you are." Trunks yelled. The person didn't listen. They pulled Goten effortlessly up.  
"What are you boys doing here?" the person asked. They could tell it was a female.  
"We, we, um, got lost" Goten shuddered. By then it began to rain.  
"Why don't you stay at my house until morning. Or until your folks find you?" she kingly said. The boys knew how to handle themselves so they took her hand and followed. She knew her way very well in the dark…  
  
*~*~* Meanwhile*~*~*  
  
"I think I feel their KI this way," Gohan pointed to his right. Vegeta turned in that direction. "It's raining. I hope they are alright" Gohan thought.  
After flying for a while they saw an old looking house. "They probably took shelter in there" Vegeta thought. They flew up to the door. There were lights on. He knocked on the door.  
"Yes" a strange, surprisingly beautiful, but very pale woman said as she opened the door. Both Gohan and Vegeta got lost in her infinite beauty.   
"She's too gorgeous to be human. She must be an angel," Gohan thought. After about a minute (though it felt like many to the both of the warriors) they snapped out of it. "Did you see two young boys? One with black hair and the other with purple?" Gohan asked.  
"See I told you some one would come for us" They heard Trunks say.  
"Please, come in" the girl said. Vegeta and Gohan walked in. "Hello. My name is Tatoya. Pleased to meet you both" She said with an extreme English accident. She outstretched her hand, in which Gohan shaked. Vegeta just "humphed".  
"Do you mind me asking what is going on here?" Vegeta said with a cold voice. He didn't like the vibe he was getting from this Tatoya girl. It wasn't exactly good, nor was it evil. Either way he didn't like it. After Tatoya told the boy's story (being interrupted by both boys) Vegeta gave her a cold stare, and Gohan thanked her for her generosity. Tatoya said good-bye, and they left.  
On the way home all of them were quite, all lost in their own thoughts. Gohan broke the silence by asking, "Did you ever know that lady lived there?"  
"No" Vegeta replied. "And that's what scares me the most. No, I'm a sayian; I'm scared of nothing. But that defiantly doesn't make me feel any happier about it, that house has been empty for years" Vegeta thought.  
  
*~*~* The next day*~*~*  
  
"Bang, bang, bang, bang" went a continuing banging in the slight distance. Trunks awoke with a startle. He looked at his clock. "It's only 3 in the morning. That can't be dad. He doesn't get up till at least 4 to train." he said to himself. He got up and walked to his parents' bedroom. It was dark. The sun, of course, didn't come up till at least another 2 hours. He walked slowly in, as if he felt he didn't belong, but had to go.  
"What are you doing up, brat" Vegeta asked his son.  
"I should have known dad would be up. Mom can sleep through anything though" Trunks thought. "The banging woke me up. I just wanted to know what anyone in the right mind would be doing at this hour." Trunks confessed.  
"It's out new neighbors. They insist on boarding up the windows before the sun comes up. It's nothing now go back to bed." Vegeta told him. Not wanting to get in any more trouble than he was, Trunks went back to bed.  
  
*~*~* An hour later*~*~*  
  
Yumcha was at his house. The one Bulma let him have on her land. "Bulma is always helping me out," Yumcha said to himself. Yumcha really liked the spot he was at. He was completely alone, well, except his new neighbors. Who were determined to board up her windows before the sun rose. Her house was a huge old looking castle. He didn't meet her yet, but he could tell she was a servant of some type. She was dirty looking, with a rag dress on. She had a look of terror on her face, every time she looked to the sky. "Oh well" Yumcha said. "We can at least train if we can't sleep." He said to the little blue cat floating above his shoulder.  
"Yeah, you haven't trained in a while you know" Paur scolded him.  
"Hey, I have better things to do, like sleep, and scoop for babes." He said as he looked out the window. He didn't like the feeling he got from that place…  
  
*~*~* An hour later*~*~*  
  
It was dark. That was the way she liked it. Dark and filled with healthy, strong people near by. She sat in her dark throne in the shadows of the throne room. She could hear Shannon whimpering in the corner. "What are you crying about now?" she yelled with rage. At the tone of her voice Shannon cried out with fear.  
"I'm hungry," she whispered.  
"I'll get you something tonight dearest" she said with the nicest voice that she could. "You did board up the windows quit nicely, just like I ordered didn't you?" she said. Shannon's face broke out with a smile.   
  
*~*~* Meanwhile*~*~*  
  
Tatoya paced in her small cottage. That feeling, the feeling she dreaded woke her from her sleep. There was an evil one near by, she could feel it. Her eyes widen slowly as she realized who it was. "No, it couldn't be" she told herself. But a few moments more and she couldn't doubt it. She had returned more powerful then ever. And hungrier…  
  
*~*~* 2 days later*~*~*  
  
"I'm not doing it Bulma" Vegeta yelled. Bulma was trying to get him to dress up in a suit.  
"It's a former dinner so you have to" Bulma cried back. The look on her face could have scared anyone.  
"That's alright, I'm not coming anyway," he said in his I'm-boss-so-what-I-say-goes kind of way. Bulma got a gleam in her eye. "Not good, now she has an idea" Vegeta thought.  
"If you don't come dressed in this" Bulma held up the suit, "and you don't behave yourself and act like a gentlemen then you sleep on the couch for a week. And I'll disassemble the gravity machine" she said in a smug voice. Vegeta growled and got dressed.  
  
*~*~* 2 hours later*~*~*  
  
There was a knock at the door. Trunks (in the stupid suit, that he hated) ran to answer it. He opened the door and there stood a very lovely lady, and another lady, who wasn't as pretty. Trunks just stood there, staring at the lady, the one with the pale, glowing skin, with the ocean blue eyes, and the red lips. Her hair was long, raven black. He got lost in those deep blue eyes.  
"Trunks, invite them in" Bulma cried from the kitchen. Trunks opened the door and moved to the side, thinking that they would come in. but they continued to stand there. Moments seemed to tick by. "Jez, why don't they just walk in?" Trunks thought.   
"Please, come in" Trunks said with perfect manners. They both walked in.  
"What a scrumches little morsel" She thought. Bulma walked up to them.   
"Right this way please" she said. They followed her into the dinning room. They sat at the table. "I don't think I caught your names" Bulma said.  
"We have many, many names." She said in a seductive way. Both Bulma's and Vegeta's eyes widened a bit. "But if you must call us anything, then my name is Evina and her is Shannon." Evina said in a mysterious way.   
"Well nice to meet the both of you" Bulma said. "And one question, how do you like your steak?" She asked.  
"Very rare, for the both of us" Evina said. Bulma went to the kitchen and brought out the dishes. She sat them in front of each person. She sat down and they began to eat. Both Evina and Shannon just picked at their food, except the steak (which was very bloody). During the dinner Bulma again and again tried to get a conversation going but Evina would only answer questions with questions and Shannon allowed Evina to answer for her. Finally Bulma suggested a tournament of chess. Evina proved to be cunning and risky. She seemed to know each one of them, and knew what they would do. She easily won the tournament. The odd thing was, as the night went on, both her and Shannon seemed to get more energy. By the time they left, even Vegeta felt tired.  
  
*~*~* A couple days after*~*~*  
  
Yumcha was very lonely this particular night. He kept thinking about the new neighbor. He seen the owner of the castle… she was so beautiful in the pale moonlight. "Man Paur, it's 9:00 o'clock and I don't have a date tonight. What am I going to do?" Yumcha complained. Paur just shrugged her little shoulders. "I know what I'll do." He chuckled for a minute; proud of the idea he just came up with. Yumcha went into the kitchen. He came back out with a measuring cup. He walked up to the front gate of the castle. Strange enough, it was left open as if someone knew he would be coming. But he didn't think of that, he just skipped up merrily to the door, like a lovesick dog. He knocked on the door. In a matter of seconds the strange serving girl, beautiful in deed but not half as so as the owner, answered the door.  
"Hello. Please come in. The mistress of the house is waiting for you," she said. This didn't register as a threat to Yumcha, because by now he was so caught up in her spell, he really couldn't think. He simply followed her into the huge, dark throne room. He looked up and seen the woman in the throne, half in the shadows, half in the pale moonlight.  
"Hello my dear Yumcha" she said to him. But he wasn't paying attention; he was too busy staring at her.   
"She is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. She is so fair she seems to be glowing. I want her. I'm in love," Yumcha thought.   
"What was it you came here for?" She asked.  
He stuttered for a moment then cleared his throat and said, "To borrow a cup of sugar".  
"But you don't want that any more do you." She asked.  
"No, I only want you" he said. At this she smiled. She got up and walked to him. His knees shuck so bad he was afraid he was going to fall. She stepped up to him and kissed him. His eyes seemed to widen. He pulled her close and kissed her; from her lips, down her neck, to her chest. He pulled her to the floor. He got so caught up with kissing her he didn't realize her kissing his neck. She nipped him in the neck. He began to bleed, but he didn't care. He liked it. He wanted her to do it. He stopped his own attack to allow her to kiss and lick his bleeding neck. He got lost in the pleasure. He began to loss conciseness. All he could see was black... he was slipping into a pool of pure evil...  
  
*~*~* Two days later*~*~*  
  
Bulma knocked on the door. "It's been a long time since I went to go see Yumcha. I hope he's home" Bulma thought. There was no answer. There was a slight sound, like a whimper. Bulma listened hard. There it was again. She opened the door. It was completely dark. She walked in. Again with the sound. She followed. On Yumcha's bed was Paur, crying. "What's wrong" Bulma asked.  
"I'm worried about Yumcha. He went to that spooky castle around 9 o'clock." She cried out.  
"It's alright Paur. You know Yumcha, always going out on dates and not coming back for at least twelve hours." Bulma said.  
"I know, but he went at 9 o'clock two days ago" Paur yelled and started to cry again.  
"Your not serious" Bulma said startled. Paur just shook her head. Bulma grabbed Paur and ran outside.  
  
*~*~* A few hours later*~*~*  
  
After a few hours of searching they hadn't seen any sign of him. The only place they didn't look yet was the woods. Bulma looked at Paur, and Paur looked at Bulma. They knew what they had to do. They took each other's hand and began to walk in. It was dark and scary. There seemed to be noises all around them. Just ahead was a dark lump on the ground. Bulma ran up to it, with Paur flying close behind. With in a few feet Bulma could tell it was him. Except that he was pale and dead like. He was barely breathing. Bulma knelt beside him and rolled him on his back. His eyes were open. They looked empty, like everything he ever known was stripped from them. Bulma held him close and cried. She dragged him the whole way back to his house. When she got there, she was surprised; Yumcha was looking like nothing happened to him. Like all he was doing was sleeping. Bulma pulled him onto the bed. She got the first aid kit, ready to bandage his wounds. She checked all over, but the only one was two deep puncture marks on his throat.  
  
*~*~* Days later*~*~*  
  
"Gohan, I thought I told you to turn off that TV and go study," Chi Chi yelled to her eldest son.  
"Mom, thirty minutes please. It's the news, I'll learn from it" Gohan said, half wined back. Chi Chi sighed and remained silent.  
"This just in, mysterious deep animals leave farmers stupefied" the news reporter said. Chi Chi stood in the doorway, making her curious.   
"Turn it up, I want to hear this" Chi Chi commanded. Gohan did as he was told.  
"Around five o'clock today, local farmers came to find four of their best cows, dead." The reporter said. Then a different screen came up, showing the farmer and his farm.  
"I don't understand it, the day before these cows were as healthy as can be. When I came out to milk them, they looked like they were just lying there. When I walked to them, I could tell they were dead. It was funny they looked so alive. They only thing I seen wrong with them were two deep puncture marks on their throat. It looked like cat bites. Or maybe a wolf got them, but what I don't understand is why the wolf didn't eat the flesh. Why did it just bite it and leave it to bleed to death. And why is there no blood" the farmer had a confused look on his face. The screen flashed back to the reporter.  
"Keep tuned to our station to hear more about this strange beast" he said. Then it cut to commercials.  
  
  



End file.
